When it happened
by intoxiquekated
Summary: A/A: May have a couple of harsh words in later chaps. What happens after Anakin lost his arm? Abit of angst in between. R/R please!
1. The fight

The sun was setting, and it gave a peaceful orange glow that seemed to hover above the calm waters. With such peacefulness, one would expect a person to be relaxed. Not this person. As the darkening sky approached, the shadows played across his unsmiling face. With his dark blue eyes staring into the darkness without emotion, he looked dangerous.  
  
"Ani? What are you doing out? It'll get cold in a minute. You hate the cold, remember?" Anakin Skywalker turned with a lopsided grin, his face suddenly seeming young and boyish once more. He spread out his hands, one made of flesh and blood, and the other, pure mechanic.  
  
"You forget, Jedi's robes are made to keep you from feeling too cold." He took a step towards her, his keen eyes focussing on the newcomer, and his thoughts flew back to ten years ago.  
  
Are you an angel?  
  
She did looked like an angel to him then, even though people chalked it up to premature raging hormones, and she still looks like an angel to him. Anakin blinked slightly as Padmé, the senator of Naboo, snapped her fingers at him. "Ani? What's wrong? Are you thinking about your hand again?" When Anakin stared back at the darkness, Padmé sighed, like a person who had gone through this conversation many times. "Anakin, I told you. Having an artificial arm does not make you less of a man."  
  
Apparently, it was the wrong subject to touch on, as Anakin glared at her, his eyes burning with anger, his good hand clenched tightly. "I don't need your pity," he shouted. "I don't need anyone's pity! Just leave me alone!" He pushed her away, somewhat violently, and stomped back into the room, leaving Padmé stunned, and afraid of this rarely shown sight of Anakin.  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
A/N: This is my first fic so I don't know if its good or not. R/R please… but I would be thankful if you spare me the flames. I don't want to get my ego trampled on my very first fic…I promise, you can do it for the next! =) 


	2. The decision

Anakin sat in his room, and tried to meditate. TRIED. He gave a snarl of frustration, and force-threw a vase across the wall in anger. Bloody Sith, even the force is against me. He forced himself to take in deep breath, and he closed his eyes. He could feel his anger surrounding him, blocking out all other feelings. In a way, he welcomed it, as he repeatedly hit his droid hand on the table beside his bed. His eyebrows were furrowed, giving him a lost, vulnerable look. He knocked his hand again and again, but no feeling came.  
  
Suddenly he felt a presence in his room and he looked up, revealing his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He bowed slightly, as a sign of respect. "Master," he greeted.  
  
"Anakin." Obi-Wan sat on the bed next to Anakin, his eyes narrowing in concern as he saw the nearly invisible dent in his golden metallic hand. "Anakin, remember, control is important. Especially for a Jedi. You must remember."  
  
Anakin snorted. "Jedi, master? I'm just a handicapped guy now? How can I be a Jedi when I can't even hold a light saber properly?" He stood up and stared at himself in the mirror. Gone was the mischievous glint in his dark eyes, his lopsided smile and tall, broad-shouldered and proud young man. In his place was a haggard man with dark circles under his eyes. His eyes were cold and empty and his mouth was stretched in a tight line.  
  
"Anakin, with practice you can do anything. I am going to back to Coruscant. The Jedi council demands a full report on the clone war and the traitor, Count Dooku. You are to stay with Senator Amidala for a few more days, just in case. The danger is still not over until Count Dooku is caught. Take care of her. May the Force be with you, Anakin."  
  
"Yes master. May the force be with you too, master." Anakin bowed again as his master walked off. He looked at his hand for a little while more, before nodding in dertermination.  
  
***  
  
A knock on the door woke Padmé up from her reverie. She had been trying to review some paperwork, after spending a long time away. However, her mind didn't seem to be able to concentrate. Instead, it kept drifting off to the words Anakin had spoken to her… I don't need your pity! Couldn't he see that she didn't console him out of pity, but because every pain he felt she could feel to? Couldn't he see that she loved him too much to care about such a trival matter such as his arm? Couldn't he see that it was not his arm that made him who he is?  
  
The knock came again, more insistent this time. Padmé felt a stab of annoyance as she walked towards the door. Putting up her calm, 'senator- like' mask, she opened the door and said regally, "May I ask what you are doing in my chambers at such lat-." She stopped as she saw Anakin, scratching his head slightly, like he always did when he was nervous. "Ani," she whispered. "C… Come in." She moved slightly over and Anakin entered. Turning, she saw Anakin gave her a grim smile.  
  
"Milady, we need to talk." Padmé felt her heart drop; she told Anakin that when they were alone he could just call her Padmé because milady was just too formal. By calling her that, it had to mean that the something he wanted to tell her had to not be good. (A/n: Did you just get that?)  
  
Padmé nodded and sat in the chair across him, her dark curls falling over her shoulder. She smiled, a forced smile and clapped her hands together.  
  
"OK. What?"  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
A/n: Wahaha… I just love cliffhangers! Actually I don't. I really hate it but I'm supposed to get off the computer now so… =P … I'll write soon, promised. 


	3. The Pain

His eyes were filled with sadness and regret, and yet you could still see the love he felt for the woman sitting across him. He couldn't help thinking that things were much better when they were apart; he wouldn't have to deal with all these feelings that were literally tearing his soul apart. He knew it was his turn to speak, but somehow his thoughts can't seem to form into words. He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry.  
  
"Anakin, what is it you want to tell me?" Padmé asked, her voice softer and more vulnerable than he had ever heard her use. She laid her hand on his arm, in a gesture to make him feel more comfortable. Anakin stared at her and he seemed to gain strength from it.  
  
"Padmé, for the first time in my life, I'm trying to be rational. You said once that falling in love will destroy our lives." He paused.  
  
"Ani, when I told you I love you, I meant it. I don't care about logic anymore. Ani, being with you makes me feel like me. Not Senator Amidala, but just plain Padmé."  
  
Anakin smiled softly, brushing a strand of hair from her face.  
  
"You're making this harder for me," he said, standing up. He turned away from her. "With me, not only will your life be ruined, your future will be. I can't even protect you anymore. Look at me. I'm like a scrap of junk!"  
  
"Ani-."  
  
"Senator, I shall resume my duty as your Jedi protector. And nothing more." He turned back to face her and suddenly his dark eyes had a pleading look. "Don't make this harder for me, please."  
  
Padmé studied him for awhile, her eyes filled with unshed tears. "So this is it? You played with my feelings and now I'm supposed to just treat you like my bodyguard? Anakin Skywalker, I guess I was wrong about you. You're still a child aren't you? You don't know what love is." She stood up to her full height and lifted her chin defiantly, even though tears were falling down her cheeks. "It is late, Master Jedi, and I would appreciate it if you leave so I can retire."  
  
Anakin clenched his fist, trying to control his fast-surfacing anger. He gave her his arrogant lopsided grin, and bowed slightly. "Of course, milady," he said mockingly, already walking off.  
  
Padmé stared at his retreating back, unmoving. As her bedroom door slammed behind Anakin, she felt the denial bubble surrounding her break and she sank onto her bed crying.  
  
***  
  
Anakin stood outside her bedroom. Each tear she shed was like a knife through his heart. He longed to comfort her and apologized, but her words kept ringing in his ears.  
  
You don't know what love is…  
  
He kissed the door and walked towards his room, muttering so softly that not even the most force-attuned Jedi could hear him. "I do know what love is Padmé. That's why I'm doing this…"  
  
  
  
A/n: I'm thinking of stopping here, but I don't know. What do you think? I know I porbably have tons of errors but I'm tired and lazy so I refused to spellcheck. Sorry. 


	4. The consequences

A/N: Thanks for the reviews I've been getting! It really boosted my once extinct confidence. =P. I'm not that HUGE a fan of star wars and if I get anything wrong, I beg pardon.  
  
  
  
Anakin bowed at the hologram of Master Windu. He was in the comfort and privacy of his room. "Yes master," he said. "I will protect the senator with my life."  
  
"Good. And remember, young Skywalker, to stay in Naboo. The last time you defied my orders you were nearly executed. Here are my strict orders. Stay in Naboo until further notice."  
  
"Yes Master," Anakin repeated again. He bowed again as the hologram disappeared and the connection was cut off. He rubbed his tired eyes. For the past few days, he had not been able to catch up on his sleeping. A Jedi only need very little hours of sleep per day, but he don't even get that. After the clone war started, many of the separatist supporters had gathered in groups and tried in countless ways to assassinate the senator. With all the tension, Anakin had to be on his guard all the time. If that tension wasn't bad enough, the tension between Padmé and him was positively electrifying. Apparently, her impression of him had sunk to its lowest.  
  
He felt a movement at his door and he stode across the room to open it, revealing a handmaiden, who was obviously getting ready to knock on the door. Anakin felt himself smirk slightly at the handmaiden's, to say the least, surprised expression. He willed himself to stop smiling, and bowed slightly.  
  
"Master Jedi, dinner is served."  
  
"Thank You," Anakin replied, with no intention of eating dinner at all. Having meals with the senator was more than he could take. At least when they were apart, he could control his feelings. When he was working, he could take out his pent-up anger on the enemy. But when he was close to her, he could feel his resolve slipping away, and he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and tell her how much he loves her.  
  
"Master Jedi, the senator has given me strict orders to make sure you eat your dinner. She says that skipping eight dinners in a row is not good, and that eating just breakfast will not fill you for the whole day." The handmaiden then gave a mischievous grin. "She said also that it was all in the interest of her and has nothing to do with you. She doesn't want you to collapse while protecting her." The handmaiden leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "She does care for you, Master Anakin."  
  
Anakin merely nodded. "How can I defy an invitation from the senator herself," he said, as he followed the handmaiden down the hallway.  
  
***  
  
Padmé fingered with her fork and knife. If Anakin do come down for dinner, it would be the first time she was seeing him since their quarrel. Somehow, Anakin had managed to avoid her even though he was protecting him. But she could feel him, when he was upset or in pain, she could feel it in every fiber of her body.  
  
She looked up sharply, as Anakin walked through the door. Even though she had been preparing herself for the moment, she still could not stop the sharp intake of breath. He looked the exact same way he had when she first met him in Coruscant months ago. Tall and silent. His long Jedi robes hid his hands from her, both his good one and his artificial one. He bowed, and his padawan braid dropped across his shoulders. "Good evening, milady," he greeted formally, flipping his braid behind his back.  
  
Padmé nodded coldly, even though there was nothing she longed more than to take that padawan braid in her hand and played with it as he held her in his strong arms. She cleared her throat and smiled, a smile without emotions, like those she would give while campaigning. "Please, do eat, Master Jedi."  
  
Anakin nodded, and practically gobbled down his food. For a moment, he looked like the little boy from Tattooine, eating delicacies for the first time. Padmé couldn't help but smile.  
  
Suddenly Anakin looked up. He leaped across the table, and threw her to the ground, just before a flyer crashed through the closed balcony door. Immediately, laser started blasting out. Anakin pushed Padmé to one side, and took out his ice blue lightsabar. Even with one hand, Anakin was good. Within minutes, he had destroyed the fly-looking hideous creature. "You really should get plastic surgery," he muttered to the dead creature, tucking his lightsabar back into his belt. He stretched his arm and winced. Looking down, he realised that he was cut and bleeding. Already his Jedi robes were soaked with his blood. He looked around, feeling dizzy, and before he knew it, he was on the floor.  
  
"Ani!" He heard a shout, a distant shout, and he forced himself to keep his eyes open. The last thing he saw before darkness claimed him was an angel, with dark curly hair falling off her face and the sweetest brown eyes.  
  
***  
  
  
  
A/N: I'll write more, but there's friends rerun on TV now. You get the point. =P  
  
P/S: I just realised I never wrote the disclaimer thingy. This is for the last few chaps as well. All characters belongs to George Lucas and blah blah blah. You know, the usual. 


	5. The dream

Disclaimer: It all belongs to George Lucas. Except the shazacks. They're mine! =)  
  
A/N: (*) means flashback  
  
Padmé sat on the bedside of Anakin, who was cuddled up in thick blanket. His forehead and bare chest were soaked with sweat, and his eyes moved rapidly under his eyelids, yet he did not wake. The gash in his stomach had healed, thanks to the help of the Jedi healer that came all the way from Coruscant. The council had decided to keep Anakin in Naboo, as they feel it would be a better place for him to heal.  
  
Obi-Wan had been sent to protect Padmé and to take care of his padawan. He sat on the other side of the bed, meditating. Padmé wanted to shout at him in annoyance, how can he meditate at a time like this? But she held her tongue, for she knew that meditation was important to a Jedi. Anakin himself meditated when stressed, despite of his impatience.  
  
"Padmé, you should get some rest," Obi-Wan said. "You heard what the healer said. Anakin will not wake until he wishes to. It might take a year or more." Padmé sighed, remembering what the healer had said.  
  
*"Master Kenobi, I have treated the wound for your padawan." Obi-wan bowed and thanked the healer gratefully. "Don't thank me. It is my duty. However, I must inform you that your young padawan's coma seemed to be one with the force."  
  
"With the force?" Obi-wan replied, somewhat stupefied.  
  
"Yes, Master Kenobi. It is untreatable. It seems that your padawan, the chosen one's subconscious has left its conscious state. It is now one with the force. Possibly, Anakin is now in a 'dream' state, and it is up to him if he wants to return or not."  
  
"How long will that take?" Padme, who had been standing to one side respectfully, asked, glancing in concern at Anakin.  
  
"It is all up to Anakin," the healer repeated.*  
  
"Milady, I suggest you take a rest." Padmé nodded, and allowed Obi-Wan to take her to her chambers.  
  
***  
  
Anakin looked around, his keen eyes narrowed in concentration. He was standing in absolute nothingness. At least that was how he felt. There seemed to be no walls, no boundaries. Everything was grey and misty. He breathed in deeply, and took another cautious step. He could not see the ground, but he could feel it.  
  
"Ani?" Anakin turned and he could see a shimmering image of an angel, wavering in and out of the mist. He ran towards the mirage, and like all mirage, it disappeared. He looked around and saw the image again. He used the force to levitate him over, when all of a sudden, he felt a huge burst of energy. He rocketed over to a grassy meadow. Standing up, he scratched his head.  
  
"Wow. I never knew my knowledge of the force was that strong." He looked down and he saw a blanket and a basket of food. His eyebrows raised. "OK. There's something very wrong with this." He reached across his belt for his lightsabar, and was surprised when he couldn't find it. "Oh no, Obi-wan's gonna kill me," he muttered.  
  
"Looking for this?" The most angelic voice Anakin had ever heard before rang out. He half turned and a grin came to his face. It was the image of the angel, holding a lightsabar in her hand. She threw the weapon to him and he tucked it back to his belt. He walked towards her, his eyes meeting her brown ones.  
  
*Are you an angel?*  
  
Anakin reached for the angel's hand. He had the impression that he should know her, and yet that didn't stop him from asking. "Are you an angel?"  
  
"No. I'm just me," the girl replied, her voice tinted with amusement. Anakin gave his adorable smirk and shook his head, whispering something in her ear. She blushed and glanced away, before laughing as Anakin attempted to ride one of the peaceful Shazacks(sheeplike animals, only much bigger), falling down on his butt in the process. He gave her sheepish wave and she laughed out loud. Running towards him, the words he whispered came back to haunt her.  
  
You're always be an angel in my heart.  
  
  
  
A/N: That's all for now. R/R please. Oh and yup… I made up Shazacks. =) 


	6. The End

Disclaimer: It all belongs to George Lucas. Blah blah blah.  
  
Padmé sat upright in her bed suddenly, her forehead filled with perspiration. She sucked in big gulps of air to calm her down. She climbed out of her bed and made her way to Anakin's room, not at all caring that she was in a very skimpy nightgown.  
  
She rushed into the room, and then stopped. She couldn't bear to see Anakin lying on the bed, motionless. Her mind flashed through with images of Anakin smirking, Anakin laughing, Anakin meditating. It was like a silent movie and he was the lead character. Slowly, she made her way to his bedside. His eyes were still moving under his eyelids, and Padmé wondered what he was dreaming about.  
  
***  
  
Anakin walked along a quiet stream with his angel beside him. They were walking hand in hand and for the first time in his life, he felt true peace. He saw one solitary fruit hanging from the tree, and using the force, he attempted to levitate the fruit over to them. However, the fruit suddenly exploded in a burst of energy, startling both him and Padmé. His eyes widened and he gave her a sheepish grin. "There's something wrong with force. I can't seem to use it." He gave a helpless shrug and led her to sit under the tree, where a blanket had magically appeared. "When I try to use the force, its ability magnifies."  
  
Padmé gave him an amused grin, shaking her head slightly, as if she couldn't believe something. "Ani, Ani," she started. "You spent days here and you still don't get it, do you? This is the force. Where we are? It's the force."  
  
Anakin studied her, with a small lopsided grin. "You're kidding," he stated. He continued to staring her. "You're not kidding?" He scratched his head. "I'm dead?" He asked, obviously bewildered.  
  
"No," was the simple answer.  
  
"But you just told me that this is the force. Master Obi-Wan once told me that the good, after they die, becomes one with force." He stood up and paced around. "I'm dead?" He asked again.  
  
"Ani, you forget. You're the chosen one. You're the personification of the force."  
  
"Not following you," Anakin said.  
  
Padmé sighed and stood up. She took his hands to stop him from pacing and lifted her chin slightly to look at him in the eye. "This is your subconscious. Everything here is your subconscious. You can't use the force here because this is the force. You can't use the force against the force, Anakin."  
  
"So this not real?" Anakin moved in closer to cover the distance between him and Padmé. He swept away an imaginary strand of hair. "This has to be real. You, me, all of this. This is what it's meant to be," he said, trying to convince himself.  
  
"No Anakin. This is what you want it to be." Padmé's eyes were suddenly filled with sadness. She tiptoed and gave him a soft kiss. "I've kept you here long enough. You have to go back."  
  
Anakin shook his head stubbornly. "I'm not going back. I don't want to go back. I'm staying here with you." He looked at her, and she could see the pain in his eyes. "When I go back, I hafta keep my distance from you. I can't hold you in my arms and tell you how much I love you."  
  
"Why not?" Padmé asked, fingering with his Jedi robes.  
  
"I…" he trailed off and stared out at the grassy meadow. "I'm a handicapped, Padmé. I have no hand! I'm not worth you," he said. "You're the senator. Tons of guys are after you. You deserve someone better." He stared at his hands. "I'm only going to be a burden."  
  
"Ani, I love you. To me you'll forever be complete," Padmé said. "You have to go back Ani." He looked at her intensely, hoping she'll change her mind. Padmé gave him a small smile. "Go back Anakin. Go back." Anakin drew her in his arms and gently kissed her forehead.  
  
"I love you," he whispered, before everything disappeared.  
  
***  
  
Anakin opened his eyes tiredly. The room was dark as the curtains were drawn tightly. As his eyes grew accustomed to the darkness, he focussed on a figure whose head was on his chest. He heard a sobbing sound, and he felt his heart tore. Only one person's tears could make him feel like that. Padmé.  
  
He lifted his hand and placed it on her head. Padmé looked up sharply, and in that moment, you could actually see her eyes lit up. "Ani," she whispered, hugging him tightly, her tears once again falling. But this time, it was tears of joy.  
  
Anakin gave his lopsided grin. "Aren't you just happy to see me?" he teased, before wrapping his arms around her. "I'm never leaving you again," he whispered in her ear. "Never."  
  
Padmé untangled herself reluctantly from his embrace. "I guess I should call Obi-wan here." Anakin shook his head. "Nah, let's spend sometime alone. I have much to say." Padmé nodded. Anakin sat up on his bed slowly, wincing slightly. He took her hands with his good hand and stared at her. Padmé sighed almost imperceptibly. Impulsively, she took his artificial hand as well. Anakin raised his eyebrows. She gave him a kiss and said, "To me you'll forever be complete, Anakin Skywalker. I love every part of you."  
  
Anakin gave her a mischievous grin. "Really?" he drawled, his eyebrows raised, causing Padmé to blush. She hit him on the chest, before babbling out her sorries as Anakin winced in pain.  
  
As Anakin's pain-contorted face changed into one of amusement and they both burst out in laughter, somehow they knew that things were going to work out, because they love each other.  
  
  
  
A/N: I finally finished my first fic!!! I'm happy, I'm very happy! I'm hyper! Haha. R/R please and tell me how it is. 


End file.
